happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Pwn Some Noobs!!!!!!!!!!!
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Giroro Featuring Roles *Lifty & Shifty *Flippy *Dororo *Kimimi (Trust) Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Blastoise *Meganium *Infernape *Umbreon Plot The episode starts showing the outside of the shopping mall. Keroro's helicopter arrives, but is still flying towards the mall. Samama (Angel) and Giroro are getting ready to head to the drop zone, followed by Samama's Pokemon (Meganium, Blastoise, Umbreon and Infernape). Samama and Giroro are ready to do this. Samama, her Pokemon and Giroro jump off the helicopter and fall into the mall. Inside the mall, there are killing and explosions everywhere. Samama, Giroro and Samama's Pokemon run away to hide and survive. They grab their guns and start to shoot a couple of generic tree friends (who are attacking). Samama and Giroro hide in the food court as a wall. Meganium passes some binoculars to Samama and she takes a look. Samama sees some generic tree friends using guns, cannons, pistols, knives and other dangerous weapons, and some that got killed. Samama and Giroro only come to the mall to get the new Pokemon game, Pokemon X and Y version. There is only 1 copy each left. Giroro is freaked out about that. Samama gets ready to kill. She jumps off the food court and pulls the trigger a couple of times at the people who're attacking, killing them. Giroro and Samama's Pokemon join in, too. Giroro is also shooting people. Umbreon uses Shadow Ball, Infernape uses Flame Wheel, Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon and Meganium uses Solar Beam. Some of the attacks kill a couple of people. Then, Lifty's left ear pops up. He turns around, sees Samama and throws a bowie knife at her. Samama sees the bowie knife and freaks out. Umbreon uses Shadow Ball to reflect the bowie knife. Samama thanks her Umbreon for the help. Shifty sees Samama with her Umbreon and he and his brother gets ready to attack. Lifty and Shifty grab their bowie knives and do their trademark laugh. Then, they run towards Samama and her Umbreon. But, 2 ninja bowie knives come out of nowhere and one of them stabs Lifty and Shifty in the back, killing them. Then, Dororo and Kimimi (Trust) appear out of nowhere as well. They're the ones who killed Lifty and Shifty, trying to save Samama and her team (Samama's Pokemon and Giroro). Dororo and Kimimi keep fighting some people. Giroro runs towards the 2 Pokemon games. But, Flippy (who was flipped out the whole time) blocks his way and is holding a bowie knife. Giroro and Samama's Pokemon (except for Umbreon who is already with Samama) are ready to battle. Infernape uses Flame Wheel. But, Flippy reflects the Flame Wheel with the bowie knife, making Infernape fainted. Giroro is freaked out about that. Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon. But, Flippy dodges the attack. Meganium uses Magical Leaf. But, Flippy cuts the leaves in half, making them fall to the ground softly. Flippy is about to kill Giroro and Samama's Pokemon. But, a Gyro Ball and a Shadow Ball appear out of nowhere and make a smokescreen in front of Flippy. The smokescreen fades away and it is shown that it's caused by Samama with her Umbreon, along with Kimimi and Dororo with Kimimi's Bisharp and the rest of Samama's team who is ready for battle. Samama calls out her Pokemon to combine all of their attacks. Kimimi also calls out her Bisharp to use Gyro Ball. Umbreon uses Shadow Ball, Bisharp uses Gyro Ball, Infernape uses Eruption, Meganium uses Solar Beam and Blastoise uses Flash Cannon. All of the attacks are combined and make Flippy explode, killing him. Giroro grabs the game and Samama calls Kululu on her capture styler to get Samama's team out of the mall. The helicopter arrives and puts the ladder down. Giroro, Kimimi, her Bisharp and Dororo climb the Rope. Umbreon uses Psychic to get Samama and her Pokemon to the top since Samama's afraid of heights. Then, when the team gets back into the helicopter, the helicopter flies off, coming back to Samama's house. The game was supposed to be for Samama as her birthday present (even though her birthday's already over). Deaths *Some generic tree friends got killed by some other tree friends and/or got killed by Samama and her team. *Lifty and Shifty got killed by Kimimi and Dororo's bowie knives. *Flippy got killed and exploded by Samama's Pokemon and Kimimi's Bisharp. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes